


Nothing But The Rain

by 0_jtboi_SR2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, post post trespasser, the divine gets a happy ending and i don't care what you people think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_jtboi_SR2/pseuds/0_jtboi_SR2
Summary: Tumblr Writing Prompt for your OTP -- describe what their dates are like, who gets jealous, favorite memory, and what they do on a rainy day.  I think I covered it all.The Divine takes a day off.





	Nothing But The Rain

Cassandra had always liked the rain. 

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the glass doors leading out to the balcony off her chambers. The sound of the raindrops gently landing against the glass pane was incredibly soothing, almost hypnotic, and she let out a content sigh as she settled deeper into her bed. Thunder rolled in the distance. It was too far off to truly make its presence known, but the sound still drew out a tiny murmur of protest from the small lump curled up next to her. Everly tensed in her sleep briefly, then huddled closer. 

Midsummer showers like this never failed to bring one of Cassandra’s favorite memories to mind. It was the first expedition she and Everly had gone out on after they acknowledged their feelings for one another--specifically, the first time they had shared a tent since the admission. As soon as Cassandra had sent foot inside, the once-spacious tent had suddenly grown two sizes smaller, their bedrolls now so close she had looked away to conceal her nervousness. Blushing, she had immediately ducked out again to take the first watch. 

That morning, however, she had woken to the gentle sounds of rain against the canvas and Everly sprawled on top of her, head on Cassandra’s shoulder and a leg thrown haphazardly over Cassandra’s waist. Cassandra had just lain quietly, listening to the rain and running her fingers through Everly’s hair, marveling at how the Maker had seen fit to send such a ridiculous, beautiful creature into her life. 

And then, as if to prove the former, Everly jerked awake and cracked the top of her head against Cassandra’s jaw so violently they both saw stars. Once the pain subsided, the only way she had been able to get Everly to stop apologizing was to pull her into a deep, lasting kiss. 

Luckily, the rain picked up after that. 

Cassandra smiled to herself and tightened her arm around Everly’s waist. Not too long ago, there was a time when that memory brought nothing but pain and regret. Now she reminisced fondly--almost defiantly, holding to it as evidence that she had made the right decision. That years and years of doctrine would not hold sway over her, and that she could both serve the Maker and live her life without shame. And every morning was a reminder of what His greatest gift truly was. 

Although, Cassandra couldn’t help but wonder if the Maker’s will truly involved endless politicking and bickering. Her smile faded into a scowl, and she suppressed an annoyed growl as she remembered her schedule for the day. Perhaps her absolute least favorite Revered Mother had been on her way to Val Royeaux for weeks, and Cassandra’s staff had received a raven yesterday reporting that she finally would be arriving this morning. Revered Mother Katerina hailed from western Orlais, and could have easily made the journey in half the time, if it wasn’t for all the pointless shit she brought with. Cassandra knew she would arrive with an endless caravan of soldiers and various hangers-on, mules overloaded with wardrobe trunks, and a gilded carriage that Katerina mandated she travel in. Katerina represented the worst consequences of influence and wealth within the Chantry, and just being in the presence of her extravagance made Cassandra furious. But Katerina had powerful allies, and powerful people were always invested in preserving said power, both for themselves and their friends. In the seven years since her election, Cassandra had yet to develop a strategy to force Katerina out of office. 

Of course, Cassandra’s opinion had nothing to do with the very specific way Katerina always looked at the Captain of the Knights Divine. 

Cassandra’s scowl darkened. Katerina was still quite young for a Revered Mother; she had used the chaos after the explosion at the Conclave years ago to skillfully maneuver herself into higher and higher positions within the Chantry. And when Cassandra had issued her Divinial Decree allowing marriage within the priesthood, Katerina had immediately tested the limits of that new freedom. 

(With the benefit of hindsight, Cassandra realized she had been a bit too naive when she issued the order--she had assumed most leaders within the Chantry would still act in an appropriate manner for their position. Unfortunately, more than a few chose to use it as an excuse to turn everything into a Maker-damned bacchanal.) 

Katerina took countless companions and consorts, unconcerned with how it looked, and was known for encouraging competition among the members of her staff as they all vied for her affection. Her interest in Everly, too, was quite obvious, and she flaunted it directly in front of Cassandra at every opportunity. Trapped in her stifling formal vestments--unflattering hat and all--Cassandra had been forced to watch numerous times as Katerina leaned far too close to Everly to whisper in her ear. Or ran her fingers up the shiny gold gauntlet that covered Everly’s right arm, making sure to catch the Divine’s eye when she commented on how adept at her position Knight Divine Trevelyan must surely be, considering the loss of her left hand. 

They toed a fine line when it came to their relationship, Cassandra knew. It was not a secret, but as Everly was fond of saying, it was not _not_ a secret, either. Rumors abounded regarding the Divine and her Captain, and Katerina was one of the people who latched onto them the most firmly. As always, Everly took the attention in stride. She smiled politely at the compliments and offered a few vague flatteries of her own. Occasionally, she would use the opportunity to wring a few concessions from Katerina and strengthen the Divine’s position on whatever matter was just being discussed. Cassandra, meanwhile, fumed silently and wished she had hidden a sword in her robes. 

The rain started falling harder now, striking the glass doors with heavy slaps, and Cassandra felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. She rolled onto her back and pinched the bridge of her nose. Next to her, Everly didn’t stir. 

Truth be told, Katerina was not the only one who made overtures to Everly, even if she was the most blatant. It was a subject Cassandra tried not to think about. One of her greatest fears was Everly deciding that the complexities and outside pressures of their relationship to be too much and leaving Val Royeaux for good. And should that devastation ever come to pass, the worst part was that Cassandra could not blame her. Even though she was still known as the Inquisitor, Everly could easily find someone easier to be with, a relationship not trapped within the confines of politics. Someone she could marry and be with openly, as opposed to an open secret. Someone who--if Cassandra was truly being honest--was far closer in age than her. 

She never spoke of those fears, as if voicing them out loud would give them a legitimacy and credence she did not want to acknowledge. Instead, she poured her anxieties into her daily devotionals and prayers, asking the Maker for guidance and thanking Him for the blessing He had bestowed upon her.

Without warning the bed shifted, and Cassandra opened her eyes in time to realize Everly had rolled over and was crawling towards her, still dead asleep. She buried her face into the crook of Cassandra’s neck and flopped her right arm across Cassandra’s chest, hugging tightly. And then she began to snore. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but drew Everly closer and kissed the top of her head. If she was hesitant to get up earlier, now she was downright angry at the thought of leaving their bed. Especially to give an audience to Revered Mother Katerina. She wished she was back in that tent in the Hinterlands listening to the falling rain, nearly breathless with the exhilaration of first love and strengthened by the clarity of the Inquisition’s cause. Back when everything was simpler. 

She almost laughed out loud. As if hunting down a deranged magister and his dragon while also building the most politically influential paramilitary organization in all of Thedas could be considered _simple._

A bolt of wild, crazed energy hit her, and before she realized what she was doing, she slid out from underneath Everly’s arm, threw on her robe, and was at her desk. She found a quill and the day’s itinerary that had been drafted last night, and in one broad stroke wrote “CANCELLED” at the top. Now _this_ was simple. 

Politics were just like battle--it was best to strike when your enemy was off balance, and Cassandra knew that meeting with Katerina as soon as she arrived was the best course of action, considering she was sure to be wet and miserable from traveling through the storm. But abruptly putting everything off until tomorrow would be just as jarring and added just the right amount of insult to the proceedings. 

Cassandra opened the door to her chamber and called for one of the lay-sisters walking by, heading for dawn services. The young woman was a new addition to the staff; Cassandra had only seen her once before, and she was incredibly flustered to be speaking directly to the Most Holy herself. Also, her eyes kept flicking over Cassandra’s shoulder to the living quarters beyond, too curious not to look for evidence of Knight Captain Trevelyan’s presence. Cassandra cleared her throat sharply, and the girl blushed and immediately bowed her head. She sent her away with orders to deliver the updated schedule to the Left Hand and have hot tea and breakfast brought up in an hour--no sooner. She closed the door and found herself smiling again, this time at the look sure to be on Josephine's face when she received the update. 

“Cass…?”

Cassandra’s smile widened when she turned back to the bed. Everly had rolled onto her stomach and was wiping at her face. Her short hair was wild and mussed. She squinted up at Cassandra with only one eye open, her voice still thick and heavy from sleep. “Did you just...cancel the entire day?” 

“Indeed I did.” 

Everly sat up straighter, pushing herself up on her elbows. The side of her face was still red from where she had pressed against Cassandra’s shoulder. “But-but I have barracks inspection this morning, and you…” she trailed off in confusion. 

Cassandra shed her robe, tossing it over the nearby chair, and noted with pleasure at how Everly’s eyes still widened in wonder at the sight of her naked body. “It can all wait until tomorrow,” she said, climbing back into bed. 

Everly blinked again, still bewildered, then seemed to decide not to question such good fortune. She eagerly flopped back down on Cassandra’s shoulder, letting out a pleased groan. “Most Holy, you are my hero.” 

Cassandra chuckled and wrapped both arms around her. “I never thought of taking a day off as heroism until now.” 

“It truly is. How scandalous of you to blow off work to stay in bed with your concubine.” Cassandra could feel Everly’s smile against her neck. “Or whatever they’re calling me this week.”

“I always preferred Knight Captain of the Divine Bedchambers,” Cassandra said. “It’s much more formal.” 

Everly laughed. “I don’t believe that was in the job description.” 

Cassandra’s grip tightened. She slid one hand up the back of Everly’s neck and tangled her fingers in thick brown hair. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Everly’s forehead. “Yes, it was,” she whispered. 

Everly kissed the side of her neck and whispered back. “Always.”

Cassandra smiled and listened to the rain fall.


End file.
